


Idle Threats

by skytramp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/skytramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> “Just go to sleep before I smash your kneecaps.” </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Threats

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR JORDIE BUT LIKE I WANTED TO WRITE MORE, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ANYWAY AND HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Hanamiya curled up on his side, knees pulled up near his chest and willed himself back to sleep. It was still early, before dawn judging by the darkness in the room, and the early morning chill was just barely held at bay by the blankets. 

He felt the mattress shift, heard the whine of the coils, and wondered if Imayoshi was awake too, or just moving in his sleep. He wouldn’t turn and look, it wouldn’t matter, he told himself, since he couldn’t see anyhow. 

The mattress moved again, and Hanamiya could feel the heat of Imayoshi’s skin near his back. They weren’t touching, but it was close enough that he didn’t know if he’d rather roll away or closer, to close the gap. Before he could decide, Imayoshi’s hand snaked over his ribs and settled on the flat on his stomach. 

“Stop touching me or I’ll break your hand.” Hanamiya said under his breath, but the voice sounded loud in the silent room. 

Imayoshi laughed, a quiet, sleepy sound, and Hanamiya could feel the breath puff against the nape of his neck. Imayoshi pulled him closer until his chest was against Hanamiya’s back. “I think it would be worth it. Do your worst.” 

Hanamiya closed his eyes instead of rolling them, it would be a waste of energy anyway. “Maybe in the morning, just let me sleep.” 

Imayoshi hummed, seemingly in agreement, and tapped his fingertips against Hanamiya’s stomach. Hanamiya took a deep breath and concentrated on going back to sleep, but every few seconds Imayoshi’s fingers would tap again, or he slid his hand slightly up Hanamiya’s ribs, or he breathed especially hard against the back of his neck. 

“Are you _trying_ to make me kill you?” Hanamiya asked. 

Imayoshi jerked, fingers tensing for a second, before slurring his response. “Eh? I was asleep.” 

“Fuck you.” Hanamiya replied. There was no way Imayoshi had fallen asleep so fast, and he wasn’t that good of an actor anyhow. 

“If you want,” he yawned, “but I’ll warn you, you’ll have to do all the work.” 

Hanamiya groaned and actually rolled his eyes, he couldn’t stop the ingrained response. “Just go to sleep before I smash your kneecaps.” 

Imayoshi kissed the back of his neck, barely a brush of the lips, but enough that he felt it. “You’d never do that, you like me on my knees too much.” 

Hanamiya groaned. “ _Shut up._ ” 

“Okay.” He kissed him again, this time with more pressure, and spread his hand flat against Hanamiya’s stomach. 

“Stop.” Hanamiya said, putting his own hand over Imayoshi’s. 

“I said okay.” 

“Then stop moving and let me sleep.” 

“Okay.” 

Hanamiya didn’t move his hand from where it held Imayoshi’s, and they didn’t move apart. It was probably warmer than Hanamiya would have liked, and he couldn’t tell if it was his eyes adjusting or if the sun had begun to rise, but he was comfortable. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath before falling back asleep.


End file.
